How Filch Became a Decent Human Being
by LordofNothing1
Summary: Argus Filch is still hated by all Hogwarts students. But when two students find out he has a very good reason to hate students, how can they stay bitter?
1. Chapter 1 - A Sad Story

Chapter One: A Sad Story

 **A/N: This fanfic is based on a headcanon involving Argus Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris and an idea I had after reading it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Two Hogwarts students hid in behind a statue on the seventh floor. Rob Tyler, a Slytherin fifth-year had dragged his Hufflepuff friend, Frank Smith, also a fifth year to plan out a prank.

"Rob you're crazy! You can't turn the Head Boy's robes bright pink!"

"Of course I can Frank, don't tell me I can't."

"What if you get caught?"

"Oh come on! Who's going to catch me?"

A voice spoke out from the other side of the statue.

"Maybe I will."

The two students turned in horror to see that Argus Filch had found them, probably had heard the entire conversation. Mrs. Norris wove around Filch's feet.

"Damn cat." Rob muttered under his breath. He was sure that the cat had seen them go behind the statue and had reported them to Filch.

"You fools," Filch said, "I think you two should be properly punished. These detentions are pointless! Strung up by your ankles is what should happen to you!"

Frank was struck by a sudden thought.

"Why do you hate students so much? You don't seem to have a reason."

"I do have a reason! It's quite a good one too!"

Rob's interest was aroused. Here was a question that generations of students had been wondering about.

"Tell us then. It would clear up an issue or two."

Filch glared at them.

"You don't care. You just want to get out of punishment!"

"No not at all," Frank saved. "We just want to know, because you always seem so bitter, even after you picked up a little magic."

"Oh, so you noticed?" Filch asked, flattered. "Fine I'll tell you. But you're still both going to be reported to the Headmistress.

"When I first took the position, I was a much younger man, and if I may say so, a little more handsome. Well in those days, there was a young teacher, who taught Ancient Runes. My, was she a beauty! Devastatingly intelligent too.

"In any case, I fell for her from day one. But I thought, seeing as I'm a Squib, I'd never be her equal, so I never asked her out.

"This got back to her somehow, and it turned out she loved me just as much as I loved her, so she, along with her best student, snuck into the Restricted Section and found a spell that can un-magic a witch or wizard.

"As a surprise to me, they called me in and cast the spell, but it… it went horribly wrong. I can't figure out why, because it all seemed right to me. I've never liked students since."

Frank and Rob were both touched, although it was quite a strange image of Filch as a young man. Still less someone actually falling in love with him.

Rob was wondering two things though. What was the name of Filch's love? How did the spell "go wrong"? There was a nagging suspicion at the back of his mind, but he'd have to check it later, when he had a free period.

Frank was reflecting too. He was thinking about what spells could possibly remove magic from someone and how they could possibly go wrong. He also wondered if such effects were reversible. He'd have to enlist other's help, possibly his older brother who was in Ravenclaw.

Such questions, but they were best left for later.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Library

Chapter Two: The Library

 **Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and not me.**

Rob examined the shelves in the library. He was looking for… ah! He pulled a book off of the shelf. It was titled, _Teachers of Hogwarts: Edition Four_.

Clutching his prize, Rob returned to where Frank was sitting with his older brother Charles, who they had told Filch's story to.

"What were you off to grab Robbie?" Charles asked.

The two brothers bent to look at the title.

"Why do you want this?" Frank asked.

"I think I know who Filch's secret love is."

Rob opened the book and flipped to a point three-quarters of the way through. He began skimming through the section, now completely oblivious to the world around him.

"So why do you want me, little bro?"

"I want to see if there's a way to reverse what happened to Filch's love. I don't want it happening to anyone else."

Suddenly Rob yelled out "Aha! I knew it!" and earned himself a glare from Madame Pince.

"Look at this entry."

The two brothers stared at the page in shock.

 _Victoria Norris, Ancient Runes. Reason for Retirement: Unknown._

"His cat really is the love of his life." Rob said.

"But what can we do to fix it?" asked Frank.

"Is it really necessary to do that?"

"Of course it is Charles! He's miserable."

"Filch is always miserable."

"That's because the love of his life was turned into a cat."

Charles looked like that line of reasoning had never occurred to him.

"In any case," Rob interrupted, "We've gotta find a place to start if we're ever going to get through this problem."

"Well, why don't we just approach it logically?" Charles suggested. "Start with what we know and what we need to find out, and just work our way from there."

"So what do we know?" Frank asked, pulling out a piece of parchment.

"We know that the spell's intended effect was to somehow prevent the use of magic." Rob said.

"We also know that this spell must have been some form of Dark Magic, because it needed information from the Restricted Section." Charles said.

"Not necessarily." Frank said. "Some of the information in the Restricted Section is just advanced beyond what's on the NEWTs, so they don't want first years trying them and getting them horribly wrong."

"So then we know that the spell must be in the restricted section." Rob said.

"We know that the spell somehow went extremely wrong and instead turned Mrs. Norris into a cat."

"But the cat must retain some human memories, otherwise how would she know to hate any and all students she comes across?"

"So, it is highly likely that it was not just some Transfiguration spell, because that would prevent her from knowing she was ever a witch."

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Alright, what are we trying to find?"

"We need to find out the mechanics of the true spell like how it separates a witch or wizard from their magic."

"To that extent, we also need to find out how a witch or wizard even gets their powers."

"We also need to figure out in addition to that how such a spell could go wrong."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"We don't need to put this down, but how are we going to get into the restricted section?" Charles asked.

"The way I see it, we've got two choices. One, sneak into the area in the dead of night with a Disillusionment Charm. Two, go to McGonagall and ask."

"I'm pretty sure we should do the more legal way. We are trying to do something good after all."

"True. Let's go up and ask her now."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Headmistress

Chapter Three: The Headmistress

 **A/N: I've always disliked the fact that Hermione became Minister for Magic, I've always thought she would end up as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, so that's where she is.**

 **Sorry, I haven't updated recently, I've had a research paper to write, and then there was some writer's block… Whatever, I'm fairly close to rambling, so just enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Harry Potter, all the credit goes to J. K. Rowling.**

"Let me make sure I understand this. You think you have a way to aid Mr. Filch, where even Dumbledore himself has failed, and you want my permission to do free research in the Restricted Section?" Headmistress McGonagall said.

"Er…yes?" Frank said.

"Well," Rob cut in, "If we knew what book we wanted we could just ask you for a note, but we don't so…"

"Did you ask Mr. Filch?" McGonagall asked.

"No." Charles said, "We came straight here."

McGonagall sighed. She turned to the phoenix upon his perch. "Fawkes." The bird made soft warbling noises. "Could you get Mr. Filch please?" Fawkes disappeared in a burst of flame.

Ten minutes later, Filch appeared, breathing heavily, followed by Norris.

"Yes Headmistress?"

"I would like to speak with you about a proposal these boys have made to me."

Flich stared at them, clearly recognizing Frank and Rob.

"What about?"

"About you and Victoria."

"Did you tell them?"

Rob spoke up, "I found her name in _Teachers of Hogwarts_."

Filch glowered.

"They believe they can work out the problem, or at least they're willing to try."

Flich looked amazed. His jaw fell open.

"They need to know the name of the book the spell was in so they can work towards a solution."

"The book isn't in the library any more Headmistress. Dumbledore had it removed from the library a few years back. Wasn't because of the spell used on Vicki either."

Rob was confused for a few seconds before he realized Filch was talking about the cat.

"What was the name of the book Argus?"

"I'm not really sure… Secret of the something or other?"

Charles felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He remembered something a friend of his had told him.

"This book, could it possibly have been called _Secrets of the Darkest Art_?"

There was dead silence in the room as everyone looked at Charles. McGonagall was the first to speak.

"Why, do you know this book?"

"According to the stories, when Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Professor Granger left Hogwarts to hunt down the Horcruxes, the Professor Summoned several books on them out of Dumbledore's office. One of these books was _Secrets of the Darkest Arts_."

"Do the stories ever say what she did with them?"

"No."

McGonagall sighed.

"We could ask her what she did with it."

"Fine. But you are not allowed to let your grades slip by researching these things."

"We won't."

 **Right please review and tell me how you want Hermione to react to the question, because in my mind she could either be helpful, or she could end up yelling at them and then have hilarity ensue as they try to get their hands on it.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Professor Granger

Chapter Four: Professor Granger

 **A/N: I just realized it's been over a month since I updated this story. Sorry to all of you who are annoyed with me. I was waiting for someone at least to vote on what Hermione would do, but apparently no one did. I feel bad now though, because I know how annoying it is to wait even a week for a new chapter. Special apologies to those of you who liked it enough to follow the story. Right, let's get into the new chapter before this author's note gets any longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I clearly own nothing.**

Rob was frustrated. Why was it so hard to talk to a professor after class? It was almost like she was avoiding them. When he tried to ask her if he could talk to her after class, she just ignored him. She also ran out of the room after every lesson. Was Professor Granger hiding something?

Frank had been having difficulty too. "She refuses to talk to me, except to help me if I have a question. It isn't like her."

Rob thought about it. "When's our next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Next week, why?"

"Well, Professor Granger's husband, Ron Weasley, owns the branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade."

"Didn't they buy out that other joke shop, Zonko's?"

"Think so."

"Well, Ron likes me. Reminds me of his brothers Fred and George he said, only without the red hair."

"Think he could tell you?"

"He certainly would be a place to start."

*This time warp has been brought to you by The Department of Mysteries Time Room*

The shop was brightly colored, and held enough prank material to satisfy an entire school's worth of magical trouble makers. Staff wizards in magenta robes ran here and there, showing off some of the newer merchandise.

Rob walked past it all, looking for Ron. Frank however, had never been in the store in his entire Hogwarts career. While Rob pushed through the crowd, Frank was distracted by the nearest display. A pudgy, red-headed wizard in the staff robes and a Chudley Cannons hat was showing off D.A. Galleons.

"Improved upon by our research wizards from the days of Dumbledore's Army, these Galleons can communicate full messages to the linked coin, or coins if you get the set of seven. Perfect for orchestrating pranks! Now for only the cost of Five Sickles for the two pack. Take note, the Galleons can easily be spotted by Gringotts goblins, so don't go trying to spend them!"

The excited crowd around the display swooped upon the D.A. Galleons, while the staff wizard backed up a little. Frank started to look around to see if he could spot Rob. As he did so, another staff wizard walked up to the first.

"Mr. Weasley, a Robert Tyler is looking for you."

Weasley? Frank turned to look.

"Okay Mary, I'll go in a second. Can you handle this lot?"

"Of course, sir."

Ron walked off muttering to no one in particular.

"Bloody hell, never thought this job would be so difficult."

Frank started to follow Ron discreetly, then decided that seeing as he was going to talk to him anyway, decided just to go up to him.

"Mr. Weasley, sir?"

Ron turned.

"Sorry, but I'm in kind of a hurry."

"I came here with Rob Tyler to see you."

Ron looked surprised.

"Don't think I've ever seen you in here before."

"Not too fond of pranks myself. I usually just get sucked into whatever Rob is planning."

"Do you? What's your name?"

"Frank Smith, sir."

"Please, call me Ron, Frank."

"Okay."

They started to walk off, looking for Rob.

"You know, Rob has mentioned you several times."

"He has?"

"He's quite fond of you. Calls you one of his best friends."

Frank had no idea Rob thought of him so highly. The two walked on in silence, until they reached a door labeled, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

"My office," Ron said.

Ron opened the door to find Rob already waiting there.

"So what did the two of you want to see me about?"

It didn't take long to explain.

"Let me get this straight. You want a book that my wife may or may not have, to help someone who has been the opposition to all Hogwarts students for longer than I've been alive?" Ron said.

Frank had a sinking feeling. "Yes."

"Actually, I like the idea," said a voice from the doorway.

Professor Hermione Granger-Weasley stood there.

"Minerva told me what you wanted two weeks ago, right after you asked her if she would allow it."

"Well then Professor, if you don't mind my asking, why have you been ignoring us for two weeks then?" Rob asked.

"I wanted to see if you were serious about it. Seeing as you just asked my husband if he could mention it to me, you're completely serious."

"More serious than Sirius Black."

Professor Granger smiled at that.

"Here's the book."

She held it out.

"Hold on Hermione! You're just going to hand them the book that You-Know-Who probably used to make Horcruxes with?"

"Oh Ron! He's been dead for years! You could call him Voldemort!"

"That's not the point! That book is dangerous!"

"Since when did you become the most rule abiding one of us Ron? You are the one who runs a joke shop. In any case, I haven't just been avoiding them to test them, at least not always. I've enchanted the book, so it will only open to the pages they need."

"If you know, why can't you do it?"

"Because, I'm already a teacher! Argus needs to trust the students! What better way than to have the students fix his beloved?"

Ron looked to be at a loss for words.

"If I hear that either of you uses this book for anything other than fixing that cat, you'll both be barred

"I'm sure if they do, that they'll have other things to worry about Ronald."

Professor Granger held out the book to Rob. He quickly grabbed it and ran out of the office. Frank followed.

 **There. I've made this chapter a bit longer than I originally intended. Hopefully I can get into the habit of updating regularly. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Secrets of The Darkest Art

Chapter Five: Secrets of the Darkest Art

 **A/N I'm going to make this story longer than I intended. I was planning on ending it in another chapter or two, but enough of you seem to like it that this story can safely be longer.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Frank, Charles, and Rob.**

Rob flipped through _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ more and more rapidly. He wasn't finding everything he needed, but all of the basics were there.

"Robbie," Charles said, "why don't you just tell us what you've already got."

"It isn't much."

Frank looked down of the list they'd made when they were in the library.

"So the first relevant thing it gives us is a huge paragraph on the mechanics of wizardry. The gist of it is that all wizards are born with a magical force within them that cannot be removed."

"Okay."

"The only way to block a wizard from using the magic is to cut the connection to the wizard."

"I thought you said you can't remove it?" Frank said

"It's like those Muggle electronics that Dad keeps trying to adapt. You cut the wire, and the part is still there, but it no longer can be used," Charles cut in.

"Oh."

"The next big thing is that the connection is so strong, that you need to loosen the connection before you cast the spell."

"How did it say that happens?"

"You need to drink several doses of a potion over the course of a month to loosen it."

"Sounds difficult."

"It is. It also warns that when the spell is cast, the wizard's magic will fight the spell, unless you drink another potion."

"Sounds easy enough."

"The book warns that too little will allow the magic to fight, but too much could actually kill the wizard, but only a precise amount will produce the right effect."

"Anything about the spell?"

"It gives a precise formula, several words long. It does say to be careful about what you have nearby, because several things strengthen magic, one of them to the point where it could break through."

"What is it?"

"Something called Sembando."

"Sembando?"

"That is what it said."

"I've never heard of it," Charles said.

"So if we give Mrs. Norris some Sembando, she'll turn back into Victoria?"

"I feel like there's more to it than this. Nothing in here says that it is possible to turn into an animal."

"In any case," Frank said, "Professor Slughorn likes me, says I remind him of a younger version of a good friend of his."

"Why do you bring this up?" Charles asked.

"I'm going to ask him if he's heard of it. I have a hunch that Sembando is some sort of potion."

Rob and Charles had long ago learned that Frank's hunches were usually spot on.

 **This chapter was kind of hard to write, trying to clue you in to what was going on without giving too much away. No points if you guess it correctly though.**

 **I want to add a scene where they meet Moaning Myrtle, so expect that soon!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Chatting Up Slughorn

Chapter Six: Chatting Up Slughorn

 **A/N Hello all of you readers! Sorry for not updating, I went on an update craze with another story, and decided I needed to take a bit of a break. So, here's the chapter where Frank tries to learn about Sembando.**

Professor Horace Slughorn looked over Frank's shoulder at the simmering potion, the Draught of Peace.

"Perfect!" He said, ecstatic, "Wonderful!"

Frank smiled up at Slughorn in the way he knew the teacher liked, all adoring and grateful. He might not be as good at this sort of thing like Rob was, but he did know how to put the works on some of his teachers.

It didn't mean he had to like it.

As Frank scooped the last of his potion into the flask, as did everyone else, the bell rang, signifying the end of the period. Frank slowly walked up to the table, and carefully set his flask on it. Slughorn bustled behind the table and immediately picked one of the flasks, moving it closer and studying it.

"Excuse me professor."

Slughorn looked up.

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask you about something."

"Ask away m'boy."

"I came across the name of what I assume to be a potion, and I was wondering if you've ever heard of it."

"What is it?" Slughorn said uneasily.

"Sembando, was the name I think."

Slughorn looked at Frank with surprise, then suspicion.

"Sembando is banned in all school environments."

"Why?"

"I'd rather not say. The last time I gave out information like this, it nearly resulted in the worst possible scenario."

"But-"

"No! Don't ask me!"

Frank fled the room in fear.

*The Department of Mysteries Time Room would like to thank you for reading this message*

Rob looked at Frank in dismay.

"Banned?"

"That's what he said."

"I suppose that makes sense, seeing as it was described as a magical strengthener. Must be banned like the Muggles do with steroids and things."

"So what do we do?"

"Well, since the stuff is banned, there's not going to be instructions on how to make it in here."

"Yeah."

"One of my uncles on my mom's side has an extensive library on all things magical. Maybe Sembando is in one of them."

"Our next break isn't for another two months!"

"That's why we have owls Frank."

"So we're really going to do something against the school rules to help the guy who'd oversee our punishment?"

"Great. Where's the Marauders when you need them?"

"Marauders?"

"Rob, you've seriously never heard of the greatest trouble makers of all time?"

"I thought that was Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter."

"That's them. They called themselves the Marauders."

"How do you know this, and I don't?"

"Teddy Lupin, you know, Remus's son?"

"Oh."

"Honestly, how can you cause trouble and not know the name of the most famous group of them?"

"Shut up Frank, you're starting to sound like your brother Charles."

"Fine."

They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Frank began to speak again.

"Rob?"

"What?"

"Is there another option for the potion? Besides Sembando?"

"Yes, but I already know that they're illegal. Sembando was the only one I hadn't heard of."

"Alright Rob. Message your uncle then."

"Okay!"

 **Right, so all of this Author's Note is basically to clear up the plot a bit. Just so that all of you know, Frank and Charles are both purebloods and Rob is a half-blood. Rob's mother is the wizard, and his dad is the Muggle. At this point, Teddy Lupin is supposed to be in his seventh year.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Myrtle and Other Important M

Chapter Seven: Myrtle and Other Important Matters

 **A/N I'm going to try and finish this story before Christmas, so hopefully I can do it. Thank you to all of you who read this.**

Rob dashed through the halls of Hogwarts. He had just gotten the potion book from his uncle and was trying to find Frank. As he ran, he considered what they might need for the potions and how they would get the ingredients.

Seeing as his mind was full of competing ideas and strategies, Rob didn't notice Charles until he slammed into him.

"Robbie!"

"Charles. Did Frank tell you about this book?"

"The one for potions, yes?"

"This is that one."

"Excellent! Meet me on the second-floor hallway, on the left-hand side in fifteen minutes. I'll bring my brother."

*The Department of Mysteries Time Room would like it to be known that they object to the use of their services, however the author of this fanfic has paid them well, so they shall continue*

"Charles, why are we meeting here?" asked Rob

"The Chamber of Secrets," Charles replied.

"What?"

"This bathroom here."

"The girls' bathroom."

"It holds the entrance to the chamber, but it's also abandoned."

"Why?"

"It's because of me," said a female voice behind them.

Frank and Rob turned to see a ghost behind them, with thick glasses, and silly-looking pig-tails.

"Frank, Rob, allow me to introduce a friend of mine. Myrtle."

"Pleasure," said Frank

"Well, the pleasure is all mine," she said, clearly trying to be flirty, but just ending up creepy.

Rob changed the subject.

"Don't mind us ma'am, we're just going to brew up a little potion."

"Seems to be a common thing since Granger's little escapade in second-year."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in her second year, Professor Granger brewed up some Polyjuice Potion with Harry Potter," here she sighed, "and that awful Weasley boy." Here she sounded quite angry.

"Go on."

"Since then, many students trying to brew potions they're not allowed to come in here. I chase most of them off, but the three of you seemed to be quite interesting."

Rob physically forced himself not to laugh. Frank had a girlfriend, Charles was so gay he was practically a rainbow flag, and he himself, didn't like girls who tried too hard. Offending Myrtle was not an option, however.

"Why thank you."

The three boys turned to the book and opened it to the proper page.

"No wonder Slughorn didn't want to talk about it," said Frank after a few seconds on the ingredients list.

"We could have it ready in the next two hours."

"We'll do it Sunday. Hopefully we've managed to squirrel away what we need."

All of the necessary ingredients were part of their potion-making kits, but Slughorn has had all of his students, since he first started teaching, keep their kits in the room. They'd need to smuggle ingredients out bit by bit.

"Myrtle? We'll see you Sunday, okay?"

There was no response but a soft sobbing coming from the toilet on the end.

"That's okay."

The three boys left and began to walk down the hallway. Charles looked to be deep in thought.

"What is it Charles?" Rob asked.

"It's just that I can't see how Mrs. Norris became a cat, instead of losing her magic. It wasn't listed, and it doesn't make sense…."

As Frank and Charles started arguing, several bits of information began floating around in Rob's head.

 _when the spell is cast, the wizard's magic will fight the spell, unless you drink another potion,_

 _too little will allow the magic to fight,_

 _"Where's the Marauders when you need them?"_

 _Animagus is a witch or wizard who may turn into an animal at will._

 _McGonagall is an Animagus, and her form is a cat._

 _Allow the magic to fight_

 _The Animagus transformation is magical in nature._

Rob came back to himself with a snap.

"Frank, Charles? I think I know how."

The two stopped in their debate and looked at him.

"What?" Charles asked.

"Tell me Rob," said Frank.

"Victoria Norris must have been an Animagus."

"You're loony!" Charles exclaimed.

Frank glared at his brother.

"I know Rob. He would never say something unless he's absolutely sure. Tell us how Rob."

Rob relaxed.

"You remember me telling you that you have to use a specific level of potion to prevent the magic from fighting back?"

"Yes."

"Well, what would happen if you used too little, and the wizard in question was an Animagus?"

Charles looked confused, but Frank understood.

"Oh Charles!" Frank exclaimed, "For a Ravenclaw you can be so dense sometimes. It's possible that the wizard would transform."

"Precisely! And then what would happen if the magic cut off before the wizard could turn back?"

Comprehension dawned on Charles' face.

"The wizard would be stuck that way."

"Yes, the blind man sees."

"Oi!"

"Victoria must have been an Animagus."

Armed with this knowledge, Victoria's cure would be quite simple.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Potion and A Party

Chapter Eight: A Potion and a Party

 **A/N I'm both excited and sad to say that this is the last chapter. I'd like to thank all of you who've taken the time to read this, and hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

Sunday rolled around much faster than Rob had been expecting. Now firmly lodged in the second-floor bathroom, Rob was just adding one of the last ingredients, and the potion turned an attractive shade of green.

"Right what does the book say now?"

"Let the potion stew for ten minutes, then stir nine times counter-clockwise."

"Nine times?"

"Nine times."

"I don't remember it being nine times."

"Well that's what it says!"

"Fine! Frank, please set the timer."

"You got it man."

Rob stood and walked over to where Myrtle was, greeting her and asking how her day was going. Frank took a moment to reflect on the fact, that most Slytherins weren't the bullies that Gryffindor make them out to be, but could actually be just as kind as a Hufflepuff.

Rob returned and sat next to Frank.

"How much longer?"

"Five more minutes."

Charles paced nervously.

"Charles, mate, could you not pace? It's making me worried that the potion is going to spill."

Charles shot a scathing look.

"I don't like it. We're going to get caught."

"We've got a good reason."

"Then why did we need to come here in the first place?"

"You suggested it man!"

As Rob and Charles began to argue more and more heatedly, Frank did the nine stirs, and then added the final ingredient, causing the potion to turn black as night, and emit several loud bangs.

Attracted by all of the noise, Argus Filch turned up, his beloved Victoria following as she had for years. Filch examined the finished potion and the recipe book.

"Brewing a banned potion, were we?"

"Mr. Filch!" Rob exclaimed, "We can explain."

"ENOUGH!" Filch hollered, "I told you about my Vicki and you promised to help her, and now all I find you doing is making Sembando!"

"Give us all detention if you like, Mr. Filch. Just give some of the potion to Victoria."

"Give Vicki that! Are you insane!"

Filch glowered as he began to think of all the horrible punishments he could inflict.

Victoria Norris however, walked over to the cauldron and lapped up some of the black liquid it contained. She began to shudder.

Filch's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Are you trying to kill her?" he screeched.

Victoria trembled as the potion did its work. However, she did not return to a human form once the potion had asserted itself.

Charles was racking his brains, trying to figure out what went wrong, when Frank spoke.

"Victoria? Could you try to use you Animagus powers?"

Mrs. Norris tilted her head, as if in deep thought, and then he body elongated into a human form.

Victoria Norris looked as though she had once been quite a careless beauty, but now her age had caught up with her. Her face was now lined, giving her a matronly appearance, which was exaggerated by the streaks of grey in her hair.

She wore robes of a deep red, with a hat to match.

Filch stared at her with a great love, and she stared right back.

"Forgive me Argus!" she cried in a rich, vibrant voice.

"Aye, I will."

Argus grinned, happier than the three students had ever seen him.

*The Department of Mysteries Time Room is now terminating their contract with the author*

The scene was set. Professor Slughorn was throwing his annual Christmas Party, and this time, everyone was invited. Rob went alone, as well as Frank. Charles had already graduated.

Rob sat at a table, drinking a glass of eggnog, and waiting for Frank to return with his enormous tray of desserts, so he could berate him and steal several of them.

Several people were still arriving, the party having started only ten minutes before. Rob watched as Argus and Victoria Filch entered.

They were both looking quite elegant, and Filch was giving candy canes to anyone below fourth year he met. Rob was reminded of Ebenezer Scrooge as he looked at the sight. It warmed his heart.

Over the crowd he could see Frank coming, and he grinned at his best friend, happy that he had managed to make Filch change for the better.

 **Right so this is finished, and once again thank you all for reading How Filch Became a Decent Human Being. I've been putting some thought into this, and I've decided that I'm going to start a nice, sweet Wolfstar fic next. Expect to see that sometime after Christmas. It somewhat saddens me that no one dropped any reviews on this, but I suppose we can't have everything we want out of life.**

 **I now officially declare this fanfic complete, and hope that people keep finding it and reading it.**


End file.
